Chibi Scouts Part 1
by The Sad Little Child With No N
Summary: Bra wants to be in "Chibi Scouts" (basicly girl Scouts) but she needs one of her parents to be an assistant troup leader .......


  
Click. Click. "Hmmmm. Nope, that won't work. OK. There! Finished! Oh, you weren't supposed to start reading yet! Oh, well. If you haven't already guessed I am the Sad Little Child With No Name. So I guess u wanna read my Fic, right? OK. Here I go!"  
  
PS #1 I don't own DBZ. Never did, never will. #2 Don't flame me. It will make me even sadder.  
  
  
Bra ran over to Bulma, with her Chibi Scouts uniform from last year on. "Oh mommy..." she yelled.   
  
Bulma looked up from the paper she was filling out. "What is it?" Her eyes scanned Bra. "Oh, no. No, no. I can't be your troop leader this year."  
  
"But why mommy? Don't you love me? Aren't I your little princess?" Bra stuck out her lip and displayed her famous puppy face.  
  
Bulma tucked her paper in her briefcase. "No. You can save the puppy face for your daddy. I have to go to work now."  
  
Bra latched onto bulma's leg. "but I can't be in Chibi scouts then!! PLEASE!"  
  
"NO BRA! Ask your father! I'm going to be late!" With that Bulma shook her off, and slammed the door.  
  
"Fine!" Bra walked over to the couch where Vegeta was sleeping. She tapped his chest.   
  
"Bulma? Is that you?"  
  
"heehee" Bra giggled. "Yes my Veggiepoo." she said, imitating her mother's voice. "I have noticed that Bra has been exceptionally good lately."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course honey." An idea poped into Bra's head. "On second sweetheart." She ran away from Vegeta, and into Trunks's room. Bra began to rummage through his closet. "AHA! I found it!" she pulled out Trunks's taperecorder, and ran down stairs. She plugged it in, and sat down besides Vegeta. "Veggiepoo?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta murmured, tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
"Say 'I love pokemon, and pretty pink unicorns'" Bra hit the record button.  
  
"I love pokemon and pretty pink unicorns." Bra hit stop.  
  
"Sing the pokemon song" Bra hit record.  
  
"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land searching far and wide.  
Each pokemon to understand, the power thats inside.  
POKEMON! Its you and me, I know its my destiny-"  
  
"Stop" Bra hit the stop button. "Daddddddddddy. Wake upppp!!" She slapped the side of Vegeta's head.  
  
"Huh? Whu?"  
  
"I luv you daddie."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Mommy is sooo mean daddie. She, she won't let me be in Chibi scouts!!" Bra put on the puppy face, and started to whimper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause, (sniffle), cause, (sniffle), she won't be my troop leader. So I thought that you-"  
  
"Noooo!! You are not talking me into-"  
  
Bra smiled wickedly, and pushed play.  
  
"POKEMON! Its you and me, I know its my destiny!"  
  
"I wonder what Uncle Krillin and Aunt 18, and Uncle Goku and Aunt ChiChi, and mommy, and Gotenks, and Trunks, and-" she counted them off on her fingrs. "Oh yeah, and Mr. Piccolo, and Mr. Yamcha, and that big fat dude, and Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl, and Pan, and-"  
  
"Ok, ok! What did you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted you to be my assistent troup leader so that I could be in Chibi scouts. I mean, all you have to do really is help me sell 30 boxes of cookies."  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta snapped. "Then you'll let me have that tape, right?"  
  
Bra nodded. "Of, course daddy."  
  
  
*2 days later*  
  
  
Bra and Vegeta sat together on folding chairs (you know, those really cheap wooden ones) surrerounded by other 8 year olds and their mothers.   
  
"Now, now ladies, and Mr. Vegeta, we are having our anual cookie contest." The head-troop leader flashed an oh too cheesy smile and nodded her head.  
  
"Yay!!" the women squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yawn" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Everyone shot him sideways glances.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra exclaimed, anime sweat dropping.   
"What! I said I'd go to this stupid meeting. So I'm here. Now hush!"  
  
"Naaa" bra stuck out her tongue. She and Pan slapped high fives. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ahem!! As I was saying, after you sell all thirty boxes of cookies, you will be put in a drawling. The winner will acompany the girls on a weekend camp out. OK? Now lets sing the Chibi Scouts Song!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
Oh, good Dende. Vegeta thought, as the head troop leader sat down at a piano and cracked her knuckles.   
  
"Together everyone!"  
  
"We are little Chibi Scouts,  
Special little girls.  
With a happy smile, we never pout.  
We're the little Chibi Scouts!   
ChibiChibiChibiChibi Scouts! YAY!!"  
  
Vegeta groaned as the head leader handed him the boxes of cookies. How could this get any worse????  
  
  
*The Very Next Day*  
  
"C'mon daddy!" Bra pulled the wagon full of cookies. Vegeta trudged reluctently after her. They knocked on the 1st door. An old man wearing a pair of old jeans, and a denim shirt opened the door.   
  
"Howdy little Bra! Hows ur momma and brother? Uh, ur daddy ain't around now is he?" He looked around nervously. "Ever since that , um, incedent whenever Blue took a leak on his foot that one time there, well, I've been trying to avoid him."  
  
Vegeta stepped out from the shadows. He mouthed "Buy the cookies, or-" he pounded his fist into his palm. The old man gulped.  
  
"Now Mr., I'm from a wonderful organization called the Chibi Scouts. Will you please buy some cookies?" Bra smiled (the cheesy smile again).  
  
"Um, ok. One box?"  
  
Vegeta mouthed "Thirty"  
  
"Three, ok sweet heart?"  
  
Vegeta get his ki ready. "thirty" he mouthed.  
  
"Thirty?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, and lowered his ki.  
  
"Wow! That will be... lets see.... 3 x 30... $90 please!!"  
  
"n-n-ninety dollars??!!"  
  
Vegeta got his ki ready again.   
  
"I mean, Ninety dollars! Of course! Here you go honey."  
  
"Gee, thanks! Here you go!" Bra ran up to Vegeta. "I did it! I   
sold them all daddy! Can you believe it??"  
  
"No, honey. Lets go home now."  
"K"  
  
  
* The Day Of the Drawling*  
  
They all sat in those cheap folding chairs in the head leaders house. Bra and Pan crossed their fingers. "I bet my mommy will win!" Pan boasted proudly.  
  
"Yeah right! My daddy's gonna win!" Bra smiled.  
  
"Wanna bet??" Pan went super saiyin.  
  
"Sure!! I'll take you!" Bra swung at Pan. Pan blocked it. The other girls started to chant. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Bra punched at Pan. Pan kicked bra. Some little snobby kid got punched out while trying to get some cookies.  
  
And over all of the noise, only Vegeta could hear the head leader announce the winner. "Mr. Vegeta Vegeta and his daughter Bra Vegeta."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
"Ok, now how was that. PLEASE dont flame me! I know, it probably sucks. But I still am going to write part 2."  
  



End file.
